The Internet is evolving from an “Internet of Human Beings” to an “Internet of Things”. Such a trend includes connecting millions of objects like thermostats, electric power meters, and every conceivable machine used in the daily lives of consumers directly or indirectly to one another and to access points and servers so that the objects, which are controlled using remote sensor nodes, are managed in an optimal and efficient manner.